


Б — значит башерт

by kira_sky



Series: Черик. Алфавитная серия [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Because Raven and Magda will both play important roles in my version of the story, Bookended Meetings, Character Study, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fascism era, Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, More Childhood stuff, Original Character(s), Part 2 of Cherik Alphabet series, Prelude to shipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Прежде чем пути Чарльза и Эрика впервые пересекутся посреди бушующих морских вод, каждый из них встретит девушку, которая навсегда изменит его жизнь.АУ, происходящее до событий фильма «Люди Икс: Первый класс».





	Б — значит башерт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [B is for B'SHERT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474712) by [SteelandSilk (SilkCut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/SteelandSilk). 



> Башерт - понятие в иудаизме, которое означает поиск своей второй половинки, человека, предназначенного тебе судьбой ещё до твоего рождения.

**Башерт**

*  
_поиск человека, который дополняет тебя и которого ты идеально дополняешь_  
*  
_предопределённая родственная душа_

* * *

**Настоящее**  


Сталь скрипела так пронзительно и болезненно, что звук вырвался из разума и ударил по ушам, хотя никто, кроме Чарльза, и не мог этого услышать.  


Скрежет моментально прошиб его насквозь, напоминая столкновение двух сил, которые никогда не должны были соприкоснуться. Даже континентальный сдвиг был бы менее мощным, и Чарльза едва не сбило с ног — он в последнюю секунду вспомнил про защиту собственного разума. Но отсрочка была недолгой.  


Вместо того, чтобы уменьшить громкость звука (он освоил это умение, годами самостоятельно совершенствуя свою телепатию), Чарльз поступил упрямо и рискованно — выследил в чреде беспорядочных звуковых волн источник этого сводящего с ума шума.  


Путь привёл его к мужчине, который тонул как в фигуральном, так и в буквальном смысле слова. Чарльз пытался достучаться до разума этого человека, взять его под контроль, успокоить, но что-то грубое и острое удерживало его на расстоянии. Во рту явственно ощущался привкус металла. Никогда ранее с Чарльзом не случалось ничего подобного.  


Он никогда не сталкивался с разумом, несущим настолько огромное бремя насилия и горя, что любая попытка понять, чем оно вызвано, заставляла Чарльза задыхаться от запаха крови.  


_«Что ты такое? Монстр? Разрушительное возмездие?»_  


Он бросился к краю палубы, настолько сфокусированный на своей цели, что не замечал никого вокруг, даже женщину, которая привела его сюда. Если бы она не схватила его за руку и не попыталась вытряхнуть из ступора, в котором он оказался, Чарльз, скорее всего, заглушил бы и её тоже.  


Но она успела спросить:  


— Что это? Кто это был?  


Панике в её голосе удалось достучаться до Чарльза, и он снова увидел её чётко, но лишь на время, необходимое для ответа.  


— Это... — он посмотрел вниз, туда, где потоки винно-тёмной воды поглощали одинокий силуэт мужчины, демонстрировавшего способности, которые не могли быть ничем иным, кроме телекинеза.  


— ...Это Эрик, — Чарльз практически прошептал имя, будто оно было запретным словом, и сумасшедшая улыбка тронула его губы. Он начал раздеваться, сбрасывая пальто и свитер, в то время как его взгляд оставался прикованным к фигуре этого Эрика.  


_«Эрик, Эрик, Эрик...»_  


— Его зовут Эрик, — повторил он вслух, словно торжественное объявление. Едва взглянув на женщину позади себя, Чарльз подошёл к краю палубы, ощущая нервные всплески адреналина и слепую веру, а затем нырнул в поджидающую его океанскую пучину.  


Несколько эмоций ворвалось в него одновременно, пытаясь процарапать себе путь наружу — страх, возбуждение, тревога, восторг. Вода наполняла лёгкие, но ему было плевать.  


_«Ты такой же, как и я, не так ли?»_  


Чарльз яростно грёб против волн, пытаясь удержать человека, попавшего в ловушку собственных сомнений и горя. Он хотел переманить Эрика на свою сторону, показать ему, что завтрашний день может быть лучше — и не усеян пеплом и новыми смертями.  


_«О, ты сильный и пугающий. И я хочу узнать о тебе больше»._  


* * *

  
 **1942**  


Внутри была темнота и смоляная безвестность, в которой Эрик мог дать отдых своему измождённому разуму. Времени здесь просто не существовало. Не было невыносимых дней, бесчисленных недель и даже месяцев горя. Только темнота.  


И так было до тех пор, пока кто-то не постучал по железной поверхности, нарушая мир, в который он хотел погрузиться. Эрик крепко зажмурился и стал молиться Богу, который, он надеялся, всё ещё слушает, чтобы его просто оставили в покое.  


Но крышка открылась, и негромкий голос произнёс: «Пора работать, аруш, а затем опустившаяся вниз рука потрепала Эрика по волосам. Пальцы скользнули сквозь пряди и помассировали кожу головы. Эрик помимо воли вспомнил, как отец точно так же будил его каждый раз, когда он спал слишком долго.  


— Ещё часик, папа, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он.  


Рука замерла.  


— Я не твой папа. Это Аргус, аруш. Не забывай, где мы находимся. Тебе лучше вылезти отсюда, пока никто не увидел.  


Аргус был сорокапятилетним албанцем с цыганскими корнями и единственным другом, которого Эрик встретил за первые четыре недели в лагере. В то время всё казалось ему нереальным, какой бы ощутимой ни была жестокость вокруг. Когда он думал о ней слишком долго, она начинала покалывать поры кожи. Но Эрик ни на секунду не забывал о том, в чём поклялся своему деду и кузинам, которых должен был защищать.  


Он не забыл никого из них. Разве мог он не скучать по одинаковым улыбкам близняшек и карим глазам Герхарда? Он видел их везде, но особенно остро ощущал их присутствие в темноте — будто они все снова в канализационном тоннеле, и тонкие руки девочек обхватывают его за талию, а ладонь Герхарда прижимается к спине.  


А затем приходили вспышки — из брызг крови и пуль, вспарывающих плоть.  


Он продолжал видеть Клару, которая смотрела на него в последний раз, говорила что-то, и, прежде чем Эрик успевал расшифровать, что именно, всё её тело начинало сотрясаться от пронзающих его пуль. Она падала в грязь, бежевое платье пестрело дырами, сквозь которые сочилась кровь.  


Эрик никогда не забудет этого, даже если захочет. Но он знал, что ему никогда не позволят забыть.  


Он медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх. Аргус встретил этот взгляд, не говоря ни слова, но всё же в глубине его глаз плескалась доброта. Эрик предполагал, что у Аргуса был сын, но не спрашивал об этом напрямую. Возможно, его присутствие помогало старому албанцу справиться с потерей ребёнка, по которому тот до сих пор горевал.  


Аргус был на полметра выше деда Эрика, с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, позволяющей таскать тяжести и подавать пример более слабым. С тех пор, как Эрик присоединился к зондеркоманде, Аргус присматривал за ним. Трансформация из простого заключённого в практически наёмного работника серьёзно подкосила Эрика, и порой он думал, что лучше бы убил себя вместе с другими новобранцами, которые не смогли вынести ужасных условий этого конкретного вида занятий.  


— Пора работать, — повторил Аргус и протянул к нему свои крупные ладони, чтобы помочь выбраться из железной бочки. Эрик спал в ней уже несколько дней. Никто из их отряда ни разу ничего не сказал по этому поводу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сообщить командирам. Мальчик и без того обзавёлся репутацией бунтаря, и любое сообщение о проступке, скорее всего, могло привести к его смерти.  


Эрик был в отряде самым молодым и попал сюда только из-за сопротивления во время ареста. Спустя всего пару мгновений после убийства деда и близняшек он вышел из себя и едва не убил одного из офицеров. Остановила его только угроза командира того подразделения изнасиловать его мать прямо тут, среди свежих трупов, а затем пустить её по кругу, чтобы другие офицеры могли сделать то же самое.  


Сразу по приезду в лагерь Эрика внесли в список наблюдения. Потом жестоко избили, чтобы исправить его поведение, и три дня продержали в одиночной камере. Они, скорее всего, убили бы его, если бы один из командиров не сказал, что сломать его дух будет более жестоким наказанием.  


Без присутствия матери часы растягивались в бесконечность, и даже во сне Эрик не мог увидеть её лица, почувствовать тепло её объятий. Хотя она была всего лишь на другом конце лагеря, там, где работали заключённые женщины. Он мечтал увидеть её, пусть даже только её глаза, но это могло бы окончательно сломать его. Так что, как бы ужасно это ни звучало, Эрик испытывал облегчение, что она не рядом.  


— Почему ты спишь в этой бочке, аруш? — спросил Аргус, пока они с Эриком надевали рабочие перчатки, стоя среди десятка других мужчин в комнате. Четверым из них едва исполнилось двадцать, а остальным было примерно столько же, сколько и Аргусу. — Кажется, там не очень-то удобно. У нас есть собственные бараки и крепкие кровати, чтобы спать. И вообще, когда ты в последний раз ел?  


Эрик поднял на него взгляд, чувствуя сразу несколько эмоций. Беспокойство Аргуса было вызвано не только сочувствием. Никто из них не хотел быть тут и ещё меньше — выполнять ту работу, которая была им поручена. Но это всё же было лучше того, чему подвергалось большинство их сограждан снаружи этих бараков. На самом деле, когда Аргус спрашивал о еде, он хотел сказать: «Эта работа требует сил. Если ты хочешь продержаться, то должен заботиться о себе».  


Он бы не решился сказать этого вслух, но смысл был понятен. Эрик смотрел на Аргуса минуту или две, пересчитывая веснушки на его носу и щеках и пытаясь выиграть себе немного времени на ответ. Когда это не помогло, он опустил взгляд на ботинки, которые собирался надеть, и стал неторопливо завязывать закопченные шнурки.  


Прошло ещё какое-то время, прежде чем Эрик смог ответить:  


— Наверное, потому что металл заглушает всё вокруг, и я могу легко уснуть в тишине и темноте, — он ещё раз потерянно взглянул на грязные, почерневшие шнурки своих рабочих ботинок и добавил: — Изнутри всё кажется завершённым. И мне не нужно существовать, или дышать, или... чувствовать что-то.  


— Ох, Эрик, — это было всё, что сказал Аргус.  


Внезапно один из мужчин слева заметил:  


— Тут нет такого понятия, как комфорт. И если кто-то может найти его, как этот мальчишка в своей бочке, то оставь ты его в покое. Он и так видел слишком много для своего возраста.  


— Я не имел в виду ничего плохого, — тут же парировал Аргус. Теперь он держался и говорил более авторитетно. — Идите наружу и стройтесь. Скоро приедут грузовики, а вы знаете, что происходит, когда мы, по их мнению, не справляемся со своей работой как следует.  


— Я пойду с ними, — Эрик наконец вернул себе решимость и выпрямился, стараясь выглядеть настолько высоким и гордым, насколько мог.  


Аргус нахмурился.  


— Ты здесь всего неделю, а разгрузка — это тяжёлая работа. Лучше не попадайся им на глаза, аруш, держись рядом со мной, будешь помогать раздевать тела.  


— Сегодня только раздевать? — Эрик произнёс это легко, но, видимо, что-то в его глазах выдало настоящие чувства, потому что Аргус мягко положил руку ему на плечо, наклонился ближе и сказал:  


— Не смотри на их лица, Эрик. Дай своим рукам делать работу и не останавливайся надолго. Если будешь смотреть, то собственное зрение обманет тебя, заставит видеть знакомых людей, которых там на самом деле нет.  


— Ты не прав.  


— Что это значит, аруш?  


— Я говорю, ты не прав, — повторил Эрик более решительно, стряхнув руку Аргуса со своего плеча. — Я знаю, что видел в первый день... когда мы разложили тела на плитах. Я знаю, что видел учителя из моей школы и пекаря с улицы, на которой мы жили... — его руки в перчатках сжались в кулаки. — Ты не можешь говорить, что их там не было, потому что я до сих пор чувствую их вонь на своей коже, Аргус. И... и их глаза...  


— Аруш...  


— Перестань, пожалуйста, — голос Эрика смягчился, но в нём всё ещё слышалась злость. — Хватит этих детских прозвищ. Я не хочу быть ничьим ребёнком. Пожалуйста.  


Затем он надел маску и отвернулся от своего единственного друга, закрыв нос и рот так, что только глаза остались на виду. Эрик в последний раз взглянул на железную бочку и вышел на улицу, нарушая приказ Аргуса. Он присоединился к старшим мужчинам в разгрузочной зоне, куда уже привезли первую партию трупов.  


Когда Эрик раздевал их и готовил к кремации, то представлял, что снова лежит внутри той бочки, с ее армированной сталью и заглушающей всё вокруг цилиндрической формой, которая так хорошо его убаюкивала. Лёжа в этой бочке, он молился в надежде, что Бог покинул их тут, чтобы испытать силу веры. Как во всех тех историях об их народе, которые отец рассказывал ему в детстве.  


* * *

  


Шерон не была дома уже неделю после похорон Курта Марко. Чарльз хотел бы сказать, что ожидал от неё другого, но не мог, потому что не ожидал. Он знал Шерон до той степени неудобства, до которой ни один сын не должен знать свою мать, поэтому её отсутствие было даже к лучшему. Это освобождало его от безуспешных попыток достучаться до неё, пока она раз за разом доказывала, что дверь её сердца всегда будет заперта.  


Каин, в свою очередь, пробыл вялым и апатичным ещё несколько дней, а потом к нему вернулась обычная энергичность вместе с желанием изводить Чарльза. Избегать встреч со сводным братом в особняке было относительно простой задачей, учитывая огромную площадь владений Ксавье, но вместо этого Чарльз проводил всё время в семейной библиотеке. Огромный выбор материалов для чтения мог увлечь мальчика его возраста и любознательности на долгие часы и даже помочь подавить желание исследовать мир с помощью своей силы, чем на каждом шагу соблазнял Чарльза собственный разум.  


На самом деле, он скучал по урокам с Куртом. Они начинались как доброжелательное поощрение его способностей, и лишь потом обострились до той степени, что Чарльз стал ощущать себя соучастником преступлений, какими бы незначительными они ни были. Только после случая с Сарой, ассистенткой Курта, он решился положить конец использованию своей телепатии в таких грубых целях.  


Чарльз больше не хотел об этом думать. Он сидел на широком подоконнике в библиотеке, окна которой выходили в пышный сад, и пытался забыть. На коленях у него лежал открытый альманах и блокнот. По правде говоря, ему не нужно было ничего записывать, чтобы запомнить, но это упражнение приятно отвлекало.  


Ох, как же он любил учиться. Узнавать, как работают те или иные вещи, как огромен мир и как много людей, разбросанных по всему земному шару, стремятся рискнуть и найти друг друга. Эта последняя вещь была одной из тех, в которых Чарльз хотел бы разобраться лучше.  


Вот для чего нужен был альманах. Чарльз выбирал места для путешествий, в которые отправится, когда вырастет и сможет покинуть особняк. Осознавая свои преимущества и достаток, Чарльз планировал финансировать проекты поддержки бедных и новаторские научные исследования. Это были возвышенные амбиции одинокого ребенка, который наконец понял, что в будущем сможет воплотить все свои мечты в жизнь.  


Книги могли удовлетворить его интерес к учебе, но настоящие вызовы скрывались в умах реальных людей. Будучи телепатом, Чарльз рано понял, что люди хотят всего лишь признания и любви, что всё вокруг только ради этого. И в то же время это было такой редкостью, что Чарльзу казалось, будто он благодаря своему дару сможет преподнести невероятный подарок каждому, кто этого жаждет.  


Но как много мог сделать одиннадцатилетний ребенок?  


Уже добрых два часа он с интересом изучал Африканский континент — с тех пор, как заперся в библиотеке. И так было до того момента, как его внимание привлекла утренняя газета, в частности, раздел мировых новостей. Но прежде чем Чарльз успел прочитать об этом новом движении в Германии, он почувствовал чьё-то присутствие в саду под окнами.  


Взгляд голубых глаз исследовал цветы и заросли кустарника, пока не рассмотрел одну из младших горничных, Андреа, и садовника Филиппа, которые разговаривали друг с другом. Чарльз был заинтригован с того момента, как пара появилась в его поле зрения. Они выглядели весёлыми; Андреа что-то говорила, активно жестикулируя, а Филипп сосредоточенно её слушал, не отрываясь от высаживания семян в кадку со свежей землёй. Затем он опустился на колени, чтобы внимательнее осмотреть землю, и Андреа последовала его примеру, не заботясь о том, что её идеально чистая голубая форменная юбка испачкается.  


Чарльз сильнее прижался к стеклу и сосредоточил взгляд на паре, прижавшейся друг к другу среди проклёвывающихся цветов и рыхлой почвы. Не осознавая этого, он открыл канал между собой и слугами. Поначалу он не мог чётко сформулировать, что именно почувствовал, но что бы это ни было, сила чувств почти заставила его потерять равновесие и скатиться на пол.  


Была ли это похоть? Нет, благодаря развратнику Курту Марко Чарльз знал, на что она похожа или хотя бы как другие её ощущают. Всё более заинтригованный, он сильнее схватился за край подоконника и скользнул в сознание Филиппа. Сделать это с мужчиной казалось меньшим насилием, чем с женщиной, по крайней мере, именно так он оправдал себя, — особенно после случая с Сарой.  


Глубоко вдохнув, Чарльз попытался соединиться с разумом Филиппа, и, как только у него это получилось, окунулся в неописуемое ощущение трепета, смешанного с беспокойством. И всё же эти эмоции каким-то образом не были плохими, потому что разъедающая боль, которую ощущал Филипп, смягчалась каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Андреа.  


Что это было за чувство? Чарльз был уверен, что уже сталкивался с ним или с чем-то подобным. Но в последний раз он исследовал десятки разумов неделю назад на похоронах, и, возможно, в его памяти всё слишком перемешалось. Он решил, что при возможности должен освежить и откалибровать свои способности.  


— Они выглядят счастливыми, — пробормотал Чарльз, наблюдая за слугами с расстояния. Он перевёл взгляд на Андреа. Не было нужды проникать в её разум, чтобы понять — она чувствует то же самое, что и Филипп. Её улыбка была такой ослепительной. Чарльзу захотелось увидеть такую улыбку, адресованную ему.  


Шерон никогда не улыбалась ему так. А в школе никто не смотрел на него с симпатией, хотя учителям Чарльз определённо нравился. Каин, пока они ходили в одну академию, не упускал шанса продемонстрировать сводному брату своё превосходство.  


Но совсем скоро всё изменится. Если Чарльз не может найти дом тут, в Уэстчестере, то, возможно, где-то в огромном мире, в новых городах и со множеством разумов он сможет создать нечто целостное и никогда больше не будет испытывать одиночество.  


* * *

  


 **Настоящее**  


Морское течение было сильным, хлестало по коже, намереваясь оставить синяки, но Эрик каждый раз доказывал, что он может быть сильнее. Он должен быть сильнее, иначе какой смысл был заходить так далеко?  


Около двух десятков лет прошло с тех пор, как мир сгорел дотла, и Эрик взял его обугленные останки, а пеплом натёр свои открытые раны. Это была единственная вещь, которая заставляла его жить дальше, тем более когда весь гнев сосредоточился на одной единственной цели и нашёл выход из тела, в котором был заперт слишком долго, словно в тюрьме.  


Эта ярость была такой живой, что заставляла вскипать кровь в его венах и пылать саму душу. Ничто не делало его сильнее, чем ненависть и пережитое унижение, за которые он цеплялся последние двадцать лет, восемь месяцев и четыре дня. И сегодня, здесь, в глубине морской бездны, Эрик даже не колебался, когда сконцентрировал силу своего металлокинеза на огромном куске стали, который взывал к нему из-под толщи воды.  


Его глаза потемнели, наливаясь кровью, Эрик позволил силе струиться сквозь пальцы и медленно сдвинул якорь, закреплённый на корпусе корабля. Металл весил словно целый континент, но его масса не могла и сравниться с тяжестью сердца Эрика, разрываемого массой эмоций, начиная от горя и заканчивая неистовой яростью. Вода, плещущая ему в лицо, была милосердием. Она смешивалась со слезами, которых он даже не ощущал.  


Ладонь Эрика была поднята к небу, удерживая якорь единственно силой его мысли. Однажды он задумался о том, откуда появились эти способности, но никогда не решался слишком много размышлять о чём-то, что, скорее всего, никогда не поймёт и на что не получит ответов. Это только помешало бы его вендетте. В конечном счёте значение имело только то, что он мог контролировать любой металлический предмет, превращая его в оружие.  


С громким криком Эрик отцепил якорь и протащил сквозь корпус корабля, пока тот не разлетелся на щепки под воздействием огромной мощи. Эрик не мог отрицать того, насколько это приятно. Жестокость была ему хорошо знакома — как и мужчина в лагере, который обучил его этому мастерству. Тот, которого Эрик выслеживал и наконец-то нашёл снова.  


И всё же облегчение было кратковременным. Боль по-прежнему жгла его изнутри, заставляя затвердевать то, что обычно ныло и кровоточило.  


Но это не имело никакого значения. У Эрика была сила, и только на неё он мог рассчитывать, ибо всё, чем он когда-либо будет — это монстр Франкенштейна, одержимый жаждой наказать своего создателя и каждого, кто когда-либо преследовал его.  


Кто ещё тут? Все те, за кого он когда-либо сражался, были мертвы; у Эрика больше не было места, которое он мог бы назвать домом — только миссия. И он не заботился о том, куда она приведет его, если в итоге он получит свой шмат плоти.  


* * *

  


 **1942**  


Спокойный сон стал возможен для Чарльза только после того, как он научился возводить крепкую защитную стену между своим разумом и остальным человечеством. Он ещё не измерил с точностью, в каком радиусе действует его телепатия, но это была одна из вещей в списке того, что он обязательно выяснит, когда будет в достаточной степени уверен, что это безопасно. Он знал, что хочет продолжить развивать свои способности, но в последнее время также принимал меры предосторожности, используя их.  


В тот вечер Чарльз решил лечь спать раньше, чем обычно. Помимо прочего это был лучший способ избежать встречи с Каином. Тот уже не прилагал столько усилий, как раньше, чтобы мучить Чарльза, и в основном это было благодаря его хорошему настроению с тех пор, как Чарльз создал для него астральную проекцию матери.  


В последние дни Каин проводил много времени в просторной гостевой комнате на третьем этаже, в которой хранились наборы игрушечных поездов Брайана Ксавье. Чарльз не беспокоился из-за того, что Каин играет с ними. Было что-то успокаивающее в этих механических объектах, чего хватало, чтобы на время усмирить Каина. Кроме того, Чарльзу казалось милым, что его сводный брат выбрал себе такое хобби. Если бы только он не был так напуган и обозлён инаковостью Чарльза, они могли бы стать друзьями и, в конце концов, настоящими братьями.  


Чарльз всё ещё не оставлял надежды на то, что это может произойти.  


Было далеко за полночь, когда Чарльза разбудило что-то, чего он точно никогда раньше не ощущал. Несмотря на внушительный размер особняка, он почти на уровне инстинктов знал каждый квадратный метр и чувствовал, где находится прислуга. Всего в доме было восемь взрослых (дворецкий, три горничных, два водителя, садовник и охранник), а теперь к ним добавился кто-то ещё. Грабитель? Нет, это невозможно. Особняк был достаточно удалён от дорог, ведущих к городу.  


И в этом присутствии было нечто необычное.  


Любопытство Чарльза в конечном счёте побороло страх и осторожность, и он поднялся с кровати, чтобы утолить его. У него не было ничего, что помогло бы физически защитить себя от самозванца, но, как бы самонадеянно это ни звучало, Чарльз был более чем уверен, что сможет отразить любую атаку при помощи своей ментальной силы. Он воспользовался ею всего однажды, чтобы подчинить кого-то. И с тех пор научился использовать ровно столько давления, чтобы это не привело к смерти человека.  


Однако в данный момент он не чувствовал, что этот новый посетитель представляет для него угрозу. Чарльз был слишком увлечён попыткой разобраться в сложной смеси чувств этой личности, так что последнее, чего он хотел, это вступать в прямую конфронтацию. Он ещё не исследовал этот разум тщательно, но, судя по первым впечатлениям, мог предположить, что этот некто испытывал свою собственную порцию страданий и использовал их, как движущую силу для выживания.  


Чарльза каждый раз огорчало, когда он сталкивался с разумами, подобными этому. Даже в одиннадцатилетнем возрасте он яростно верил, что жизнь должна быть чем-то гораздо большим, чем просто попыткой пережить ещё один день.  


Самозванец в этот момент был на кухне, копался в шкафах, а затем подошёл к холодильнику. Едва увидев его со спины, Чарльз примёрз к месту. Им был не кто иной, как Шерон. Это застало его врасплох и заставило забыть о том, что она не могла вернуться так быстро.  


— Всё... всё в порядке, мама? — наконец спросил Чарльз, безотчётно подходя ближе к женщине. — Когда ты вернулась?  


Он метнул взгляд в сторону окон. Может, где-то рядом припаркована машина водителя? Но Чарльз не слышал шума двигателя и не чувствовал в окрестностях больше ничьего присутствия. Тут была только его мать, и это ощущалось как-то абсолютно неправильно.  


— Ты напугал меня! Я... я только что пришла. Прости, что разбудила тебя, милый.  


Да, Шерон Ксавье никогда бы не заговорила с ним с такой теплотой.  


Когда Чарльз осознал, что эта самозванка и была тем фактором, который потревожил его сон, выражение его лица помрачнело. Он ощутил смесь страха, замешательства и злости, которые быстро подавил в себе. К этому времени Чарльз уже понимал, какой эффект могут иметь его эмоции и как это может влиять на силу его телепатии, так что всегда лучше было положиться на благоразумие и осторожность. В конце концов, это был непростой момент, и Чарльзу нужно было сначала кое-что понять.  


— Почему ты не поднимаешься наверх? Я так долго ждал тебя, — сказал он, подходя к столу и усаживаясь на стул. Это было демонстрацией его намерения остаться тут.  


Самозванка ответила безупречным голосом его матери, опираясь ладонями о стойку:  


— Ну, я просто хотела что-то съесть. Сделать тебе тоже чего-нибудь, дорогой?  


— Нет, спасибо. Ты ешь, я составлю тебе компанию, — Чарльз пытался не выказывать никаких эмоций, но эти нежные слова вместе с нервной улыбкой, которая так подходила смущённому взгляду женщины, почти заставили его прыснуть от смеха. Ситуация была бы нелепой, если бы не была такой тревожной. Какое существо способно так точно скопировать внешний вид и мимику другого человека? Это было по-настоящему невероятно, и Чарльз никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного.  


— Мам? — он решил сделать смелую вещь и обратиться к этой фальшивой Шерон неформально, чего настоящая Шерон никогда бы не позволила.  


— Что такое, сладкий? — ответила женщина, выжидающе посмотрев на него и поддерживая этот маскарад.  


— Я соскучился, — признался Чарльз. И это действительно было так, отчего становилось ещё грустнее. На самом деле, он хотел сказать: «Ты изменилась после его смерти, и я всё жду, что ты вернешься, но также я понял, что этого, возможно, никогда не произойдёт».  


Его глаза наполнились непрошеными слезами; глядя на эту самозванку, Чарльз помимо воли вынужден был признать, что хотел бы, чтобы всё это оказалось реальностью.  


Как по команде, Шерон подошла и погладила его по голове, растрепав волосы. Её лицо было достаточно расслабленным, и Чарльз, поверхностно исследовав её разум, почувствовал, что она его жалеет. Он замер под её прикосновением и не мог заставить себя отстраниться. Этот момент был лучшей возможностью разоблачить её. Он мог бы узнать, кто она такая, может даже, сделать что-то, что заставило бы её признаться. Но это всё были методы Курта Марко. Чарльз не хотел стать таким же отвратительным человеком, как он.  


Помимо этого, кем бы ни было это создание, оно выглядело в точности как женщина, в объятиях которой Чарльз хотел оказаться больше всего на свете. Так что он просто воспользовался этим редким шансом и сжал её протянутую руку.  


— Можешь... можешь уложить меня спать после того, как поешь, мам? — попросил он грустным голосом, который прерывался дрожащими вздохами.  


Улыбка фальшивой Шерон на мгновение дрогнула. Но затем она кивнула и сжала его руку в ответ:  


— Как насчёт того, чтобы уложить тебя прямо сейчас? Ты, наверное, очень устал. Пойдём, Чаки.  


Чарльз проигнорировал тот факт, что она знает даже его имя, и просиял одной из своих лучших улыбок. Слез со стула и повел её в сторону большой лестницы, решив по пути вовлечь самозванку в разговор.  


— Сегодня было весело, — начал он. — Я провёл большую часть дня в библиотеке, изучал Африканский континент. Я хочу когда-нибудь отправиться туда и помогать местным людям из маленьких деревень. Они не могут позволить себе жить так, как мы тут. Ты знаешь, что в африканских странах так много болезней и эпидемий из-за недостатка ресурсов и безразличия тех, кто у власти?  


К этому моменту они уже поднялись до середины лестницы. Фальшивая Шерон, казалось, слушала его вполуха, но она хотя бы пыталась. А это было тем, что ребёнку всегда на самом деле нужно от родителя.  


— Я смотрю, ты был занят. Ну, всему своё время, Чарли. Может, когда ты вырастешь, то сможешь исполнить эти мечты.  


— Да, смогу, — Чарльз просиял. Эта самозванка могла рассыпаться в притворных сантиментах, но Чарльзу всё равно было приятно слышать их. Так что он продолжил рассказывать: — Я хочу отправиться в такие места, как Африка, и использовать ресурсы нашей семьи, чтобы обеспечить людям лучшую жизнь и, особенно, образование. Я люблю узнавать что-то новое каждый день, мам, и я уверен, что в тех деревнях есть мальчики и девочки, которым это тоже понравилось бы, если бы они умели читать.  


Они наконец дошли до его спальни, а когда вошли внутрь, Чарльз взволнованно потянул её за руку. И отпустил только для того, чтобы забраться на кровать и накинуть на себя одеяло. К его слабому, но приятному удивлению, фальшивая Шерон помогла ему укрыться, возможно, просто инстинктивно, потому что это было чем-то очевидным. Кем бы она ни была, Чарльз всё ещё чувствовал в ней доброту, хоть она и колебалась, проявляя её по отношению к незнакомому мальчику.  


Прощупав её разум немного глубже, он лучше понял её намерения и успокоился, узнав, что причиной вторжения было лишь то, что самозванка очень сильно хотела есть. Она точно не планировала этот маскарад, чтобы обмануть Чарльза. Просто оказалась застигнута врасплох и теперь вынужденно играла роль. Не задумываясь о причинах, Чарльз лежал в постели среди больших подушек, вместо которых обычно представлял своих родителей, и смотрел в голубые глаза фальшивой Шерон. А она смотрела на него в ответ без презрения и сожалений его настоящей матери.  


— Спой мне песню, мам, как обычно.  


Последнюю часть он добавил намеренно, чтобы самозванка подумала, что это обычное поведение Шерон Ксавье по отношению к сыну. Она согласилась, даже несмотря на тревогу в глазах. Сначала она просто напевала, гладя его рукой по волосам. А когда глаза Чарльза начали медленно закрываться под воздействием её успокаивающих движений, слова песни стали более разборчивыми: 

Я остаюсь, а ты ушёл  
И сотни миль нас разделили,  
Ну как проститься хорошо?  
Мы лучшими друзьями были...  
В разлуке сон терять, покой?  
Не плачь, малыш, смирись с судьбой.  


Мне не забыть тебя, поверь,  
И над печалью мы не властны,  
Но для других закрою дверь,  
И сердце — навсегда — для счастья.

Чарльз не только начал засыпать, но и забыл, что эта Шерон была не его настоящей матерью, а вором, который собирался ограбить их дом. Рациональная его часть знала, что он не может позволить ей уйти безнаказанно (особенно учитывая её способность превращаться в других людей).  


Но большая часть шептала: «Почему бы не позволить ей взять столько еды, сколько она захочет? Ты богат, живёшь в безопасности в таком большом доме, пока она голодает и просто хочет выжить. Твоя мать, может, и не любит тебя, а твой отец мёртв, но есть гораздо более страшные вещи, которые каждый день случаются с детьми вроде тебя».  


Уже перед тем, как окончательно уснуть, Чарльз посмотрел на фальшивую Шерон в последний раз и увидел, как её глаза мерцают странным янтарно-жёлтым цветом. Он потянулся за её рукой и всё равно сжал её, прошептав:  


— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня снова. Я люблю тебя, мам. Пожалуйста, останься...  


Самозванка выглядела ошеломлённой, но сжала его руку и сказала:  


— Я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься, Чарльз.  


Тень улыбки коснулась его губ, и он, несмотря на всю странность этой ситуации, почему-то надеялся, что она сдержит обещание.  


* * *

  


Бараки скрывались в полутьме. Единственным источником света был фонарь, висящий рядом с закрытой дверью, и если бы не он, то это место казалось бы просто сырой и пугающе тихой пещерой.  


Эрика не было среди узких казарменных кроватей. Его койка стояла в самом конце помещения, прижимаясь к покрытой трещинами стене, но он ни разу не спал на ней с того момента, как стал жить тут с другими членами зондеркоманды. Ему уже несколько недель разрешали спать в железной бочке, так как ни у кого не нашлось смелости отказать мальчику в этой редкой привилегии мира и уединения.  


Но этой ночью Эрик всё равно не мог уснуть, как бы уединённо он не чувствовал себя в окружении железа и стали. Вместо этого он моргнул в темноте, сжал ноги и подтянул их к себе, уткнувшись подбородком в колени. Несмотря на все его усилия, жестокие картины продолжали всплывать в его мыслях снова и снова.  


В них опять была Клара, бормочущая что-то себе под нос, прежде чем упасть в грязь. Её круглые непонимающие глаза встречались с глазами Эрика, умоляя объяснить необъяснимое, ужасное и злое.  


— Варум? — спрашивала она.  


Это было последнее слово, которое она произнесла перед тем, как пули вспороли её одежду и разорвали плоть.  


Варум?  


Эрик начал всхлипывать, почти задыхаясь от невыносимости своего горя. Внезапно он почувствовал себя в ловушке внутри этой бочки, которая казалась ему самым безопасным местом в лагере и всё же не могла защитить его от собственных ужасных воспоминаний. Горячие слезы струились по его щекам, горло сжималось от каждого вздоха. Бочка перекрывала ему доступ к кислороду, так необходимому ему сейчас. Обычно мужчины не закрывали крышку полностью, чтобы не нарушить циркуляцию воздуха, но сегодня Эрик взял с собой маленький металлический штырь и использовал его, чтобы закрыть крышку плотнее, чем обычно.  


Он думал, что сможет протянуть дольше, но его сила истончалась, как и его кости. Даже слабая надежда снова увидеть мать не могла заставить Эрика дышать и бороться дальше. Он был слишком огорчён и разочарован в Боге, чью проверку веры не прошёл. В начале тринадцатой недели в лагере Эрик хотел обрести покой, который могла обеспечить только смерть. Это был единственный способ искупить те маленькие преступления, которые он совершал против своих сограждан, когда вместе с другими членами зондеркоманды сжигал их останки.  


Но не успел он потерять сознание, как крышка открылась, и чьи-то руки вытащили его из бочки. Он был слишком слаб, чтобы как-то сопротивляться. Он не хотел, чтобы его спасали. Какой смысл жить, если не осталось ради кого? Существование не имеет смысла, если у тебя нет ничего, что ты мог бы назвать домом.  


После тщетных попыток удержаться за края бочки, упираясь в них ногами, Эрик сдался и позволил своему спасителю оттащить его с порога смерти. Сначала он подумал, что это Аргус, но руки, которые теперь обхватывали его лицо, были слишком маленькими и нежными. Это руки его матери? Невозможно.  


Эрик открыл глаза и увидел непослушные коричневые кудри, спадающие на плечи девочки. Она трясла его, пытаясь разбудить. Эрик сфокусировал на ней взгляд. Девочка была примерно его возраста и довольно симпатичная, или, по крайней мере, так посчитал его страдающий от недостатка кислорода разум.  


— Мне рассказали про тебя, Макс, — сказала она на достаточно беглом немецком, но с акцентом, который Эрик не смог определить. Он распахнул глаза, услышав обращение по имени, которым его не называли уже очень давно — с тех пор, как родители изменили их документы, чтобы семья смогла эмигрировать в Германию. Его звали Эриком последние пять лет, и это было единственное имя, которое знали его покойные младшие кузины.  


Девочка, видимо, имела доступ к его официальным документам, в которых было указано еврейское имя. Напрашивался вопрос: кто же она такая? И как она узнала, что он всё это время был внутри бочки, не говоря уже о том, что она проникла в бараки зондеркоманды в одиночку, не потревожив солдат, патрулировавших снаружи?  


— Держись, Макс, — она успокаивающе погладила его по затылку. — Я знаю твою мать. Она рассказала мне, что тебя отправили сюда в качестве наказания, — понизив голос, она добавила: — У женщин на той стороне лагеря есть план. Это займёт какое-то время, но всё произойдёт, когда у нас будет достаточно контрабанды. И тогда подключится Аргус и другие мужчины. Ты ведь тоже нам поможешь, да?  


— Как ты вообще сюда попала? Тебя могли схватить и убить! — Эрик оттолкнул её. — Беги, дурочка! Пока никто не пришёл и не увидел тебя!  


— Не волнуйся. Я знаю, как уйти, чтобы меня не заметили, — девочка похлопала его по колену, словно няня, успокаивающая своего подопечного. — Есть секретные проходы, и есть друзья. Надежда не оставила нас. А если бы я не пришла, ты бы умер. Что бы я тогда сказала твоей матери? Это ты дурак, а не я!  


Эрику было стыдно признавать, что она права. Он попытался сесть, и она помогла ему опереться о стену рядом с бочкой. Её руки обхватили его с такой уверенностью, что при других обстоятельствах это неожиданное действие смутило бы его.  


— Что ещё сказала моя мать? — спросил он, глядя на эту странную девочку с милым лицом, которое ему внезапно захотелось рассмотреть до мельчайших деталей.  


— Она сказала, что ты сильный, — ответила девочка, и мечтательная улыбка появилась на её губах. Эрик надеялся, что не покраснел. В любом случае, он всё ещё был слишком бледным из-за того, что чуть не умер буквально пару минут назад. Учитывая всё произошедшее, улыбка красивой девочки не должна была так его смутить, и, тем не менее, она его смутила. Каким-то образом это мимолётное проявление нормальности только усилило его чувство вины.  


Девочка, похоже, почувствовала, что что-то не так, потому что прикоснулась к его плечу с той нежностью, от которой Эрик уже отвык.  


— Твоя мать сказала, чтобы ты не забывал, кто ты есть. Твоё имя — Макс Эйзенхардт. Она сказала мне спросить тебя, помнишь ли ты, что говорил отец по поводу имени.  


Сначала Эрик не отреагировал. Спустя ещё несколько секунд он кивнул и сказал:  


— Я никогда не забуду.  


— Хорошо, — она снова улыбнулась ему. — Меня зовут Магда. Я здесь тоже со своей матерью. Мы цыгане. Два месяца назад нас похитили, когда мы переходили мост, который должен был увести нас из этой страны. Всю свою жизнь мы кочуем, так что были более чем готовы сняться с места и начать всё заново. К сожалению, их было слишком много, и они все подчинялись указаниям так, как если бы те исходили из уст богов.  


— Сила может заставить кого угодно почувствовать себя Богом, — заметил Эрик, откатывая рукава своей униформы. Из-за накрывшей его новой волны тревоги и злости он не мог больше смотреть на Магду. Но осознание того, что его мать всё ещё где-то там, что она жива и продолжает бороться, возродило его собственную волю к жизни.  


— Одна только сила не может никого сделать Богом, Макс, — Магда поднялась на ноги и протянула ему руку. — Мне говорили, что милосердие намного сильнее и никогда не сможет быть использовано как оружие, но, скорее, как то, что ты отдаёшь или принимаешь в дар.  


Эрик наконец потянулся и схватился за её руку, чтобы встать и обрести твёрдую почву под ногами. Магда снова посмотрела на него. Взгляд её глаз, насыщенного коричневого цвета, словно сама земля, пронзил его насквозь. Вновь улыбнувшись, она положила вторую руку поверх его, будто бы скрепляя их связь, и, возможно, так оно и было.  


— Нужно относиться с любовью к себе и другим, Макс. Это то, как мы стремимся к благочестию.  


Теперь они стояли лицом к лицу, и Эрик мог лучше её рассмотреть. Магда была одета в форму, которую носили рабочие фабрик. На ней должна была быть ещё кепка, но, видимо, она слетела чуть раньше, когда Магда пыталась самостоятельно вытащить его из бочки. Она была ниже Эрика сантиметров на десять (а в нём уже было полтора метра роста) и очень миниатюрной.  


Так откуда же взялся весь её оптимизм? Эрик слышал истории о тех ужасах, которые переживали женщины в лагерях — о том, как солдаты до смерти избивали беременных и приставали к молодым девушкам. Последняя мысль заставила его вздрогнуть и отвести взгляд. Эрик не знал, как себя чувствовать даже от одной возможности того, что Магда когда-нибудь пострадает от чего-то подобного. А его собственная мать? Ведь она тоже не застрахована от плохого обращения, правда?  


Его глаза вновь наполнились слезами. Прежде чем он успел сморгнуть или стереть их, рука Магды оказалась на его щеке, заставляя посмотреть на неё.  


— С нами всё будет в порядке, — пробормотала она, и, хотя слова прозвучали успокаивающе, глаза выдавали её собственные сомнения на этот счёт. Но она провела большим пальцем по влажной дорожке на щеке Эрика и улыбнулась так, будто действительно была в этом уверена. Будто никогда раньше не страдала.  


Затем она указала на дверь, ведущую в мужские бараки.  


— Ложись сегодня спать на кровати, ладно? — Магда отпустила его руку и посмотрела строго, но с долей веселья. — Я пока что не буду рассказывать твоей матери о том, что тут произошло, но ты должен пообещать мне, что будешь бороться, как и все мы. Я знаю, что в тебе больше силы, чем ты думаешь, Макс.  


Эрик хотел возразить. Он ничего ей не должен. Но слова деда звучали в его ушах, призывая выбрать правильный, пусть и сложный путь:  


_«Ты должен быть сильнее, чем все мы»._  


Он коротко кивнул и пошёл к двери, но затем оглянулся через плечо и спросил свою спасительницу:  


— Когда я смогу увидеть мать?  


Магда заколебалась, и на мгновение Эрик заметил, какой юной она была на самом деле. Но это впечатление прошло, как только она ответила ему с решительной улыбкой:  


— Когда мы выберемся отсюда живыми, ты увидишь Рут, свою мать. Так что держись, Макс. Это произойдёт быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **хочется жить** за прекрасный перевод песни, которую Рейвен поёт Чарльзу.


End file.
